U Jelly?
by Lovatic4Life98
Summary: Ally is too busying tutoring Jake to be spending time with her boyfriend, Austin. Austin starts felling jealous, so he spys on Ally. Meanwhile. Dez asks Trish to help him make a girl jealous. I am writing this with CherLloydFan13. Auslly. Trez.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a story idea I though of. CherLloydFan13 is helping me write this. Anywho... I do not own Austin & Ally. ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I just finished writing a song in my songbook when Austin walked in to Sonic Boom.

"Hey Austin" I said smiling

"Hey Ally" he said smiling back at me. I just love when he smiles. It make me feel like there's not a problem in the world.

"Want to go catch a movie later later?" he asks "I hear The Croods **(1)** is pretty good."

"I would love to Austin, but I can't. I have to tutor someone today. Maybe tomorrow." I said wishing I didn't have to tutor. I would do anything to go out with Austin right now.

"Oh ok." Austin said sounding sad.

"I'm really sorry Austin. I really want to go out with you, but I promised I would tutor this guy today. We should go out Friday."

"I can't Friday, I promised Dez I would hang out with him."

"Ok. Well I better get going, I have to meet Jake guy, he's the one I'm tutoring. Bye Austin" I said.

"Wait Jake, as in Jake Miller?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah, Why"

"Umm, No reason." he says smiling but I cant tell he's hiding something. I look at my phone and notice I have to be at the library in 15 minutes.

"Look, I gotta go. I see you tomorrow." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye"

Ever since Austin and I became an official couple I've been so busy with my music and tutoring people, we haven't been able to go on a real date. I really hope he's not mad at me. I wouldn't want to ruin our relationship because I don't have time for a date. I really like Austin. I want this to work.

* * *

**Dez's P.O.V.**

"Wow," I said staring at Amy I've had a crush on her since 7th grade when she moved here.

"Hey Dez," She says to me walking by me in the hall. I wave back not being able to say a work. She is just so beautiful. There is no way she would ever go out with me. Suddenly I get an idea I'll just get a girlfriend making her jealous! I know just the person to ask.

* * *

I started walking to Sonic Boom where I found Trish up in the practice room reading a magazine.

"Hey Trish"

"What do you want slime ball?" Trish said sounding annoyed

"Will you pretend to be my girlfriend to make Amy jealous?" I ask hopefully

"Pssh, No way!" she says walking away"

"I'll pay you 20 bucks!" I yell waving a $20 bill in the air.

She spins around walking back into the practice room "Deal," she says grabbing the $20 out of my hand.

* * *

**There's the first chapter I know it kinda short but we will try to upload it soon.**

**(1) I saw The Croods, it was really good, but I don't own it.**

**~Lovatic4Life & CherLloydFan13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, Its been a while huh? Sorry for taking forever to post I've been really busy with school and stuff but... I have some good news! Only 7 days til summer than I can stay up all night writing fanfic for ya! :) It won't take long either, I have a jornal I write stories, I draw, write little lyric pics (I take a line from a song and make a cute pic with the words), qwertiytue asdofnhgjsk (Ha who can crack that) but anywho I found my old book I lost and I have like 3 fanfics in there I never wrote. IDK why they are pretty good. So keep a look out for those. Ok I don't own A&A! Thanks for those who read all this, makes me know you care.**

**Austin POV**

"I can't believe, out of all the idiot people in this word she has to

tutor Jake!" I'm talking to Dez in the practice room.

"Hh uh." He says busy texting on his phone.

"Are you even listening?" I ask sitting down on the piano bench.

He looks up from his phone. "Sorry I'm texting Trish. We're meeting up

at Mini's later for our first date."

I nod my head. Wait...

"Wait, What!" I say surprised "You're dating Trish?"

"Not really. She's helping me to make Amy jealous"

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Of course, I mean look at you acting jealous about Ally tutoring that

Jake guy. And you can't forget about jealous you were about Elliot"

"Woah, woah, woah, I am NOT... Jealous of Jake!" I whine.

"Whatever. Dez says, "What's your problem with Jake anyways"

"I don't know he just seems like a player ya know?"

"Not really. Well I gotta go. Later" He says leaving the practice room.

I decide to call Ally. It rings. No answer. I decide to go to the

library to see if Ally and Jake are done yet.

I stand behind a bookshelf. I can see Ally and Jake sitting at a table

laughing. I can't believe I'm spying on my girlfriend. That's not like

me, maybe Dez was right, I am jealous. No, no, no I can't be jealous.

"Ok." She say, "Try the last problem." She a slides the book to him.

Its really dusty by these books. My nose starts to tickle. Uh oh. I

sneeze really loudly having a old librarian sushing me. I look back

between the book in the bookshelf and Ally is gone. Suddenly I see a

body next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Bless you" They say. I know that voice. I turn to see Ally.

"Umm hey... Ally" I say rubbing the back of my neck, "What's up" My

voice getting higher when I say it.

"What are you doing here?" she says "Are you spying on me?"

Quick Austin think of something. I got it! I step closer to Ally

"What? I can't miss my girlfriend and come visit her at the library?"

"I'm just surprise you know where its at"

"So are you done?" I ask taking a step closer putting my hands on her waist,

"Yeah"

"Wonna go grab a bite to eat?"

"I don't have to be home till 9, sure" Ally say smiling.

"Awesome! Just one more thing" I say smiling

"And what would that be?" Ally asks, already knowing but playing along.

"A kiss"

She lets out a sigh, "OK" I lean in close and she does the same. As

soon as our lips touch I fill sparks. We pull apart after awhile

"Hmm, I missed that" I say smiling down at her. She lightly hits my

arm, "Common lets go."

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2 hope you liked it. I was recently reading over my reviews for all my stories and ya'll make me smile. I would like to take everyone who read and review on all my stories (You should know who you are) So please, please PLEASE with and extra tater on the side review I wonna know what you think. Also if you have story your working on and you want me to read it maybe tell you what I think please PM I love reading our stories. And who knows mabe I already read it I read alot. Luv Ya!**

**~Lovatic4Life98 **


End file.
